Indecent Exposure
by Blackandback
Summary: Drabble. Find out what happens when Bella makes a VERY embarrassing mistake after a trip to the bathroom. Cute humor.


**Indecent Exposure.**

It was the fourth of July and Bella was in her room, busy, getting ready to go to the bonfire-slash-fireworks party the pack were hosting at First Beach. Jacob had invited (and begged) her to go and although Bella wasn't too sure at first, (she always felt awkward in social gatherings that didn't involve members of her _immediate_ family), she had actually found herself really looking forward to it (she had decided that this was due to her _rapidly_ developing feelings for Jacob. Not just _friendly_ feelings. Actual _romantic_ feelings).

Bella had been more than a little scared when Jacob had called her this morning to explain that everyone was dressing up for the party – almost hyperventilating as she pictured herself in the most hideous fancy dress costume which did nothing for her skinny frame and pale skin – but Jacob quickly reassured her and insisted that she could come in her own clothes, providing they were red, white and blue. She relaxed instantly. That she _could_ do.

…...

Bella's arrival at the beach was greeted first by Jacob, who ran up to her with a beautiful toothy grin, instantly sweeping her into his warm arms in one of his trademark, bone-squishing bear hugs.

"Hey, honey. You look really pretty," Jacob murmured sweetly against the skin of her neck, breathing in her strawberry scent.

"Thanks, Jake," Bella replied, blushing as Jacob set her back down on her feet. Bella was dressed in a red tank top and a navy blue float-y skirt which rested just above her knees. She had also braided her hair and tied it with a cute white ribbon.

Jacob took Bella's hand and pulled her over towards the familiar crowd gathered near the shore. She was greeted with friendly "hellos" and warm embraces from the pack and their imprints, and several not-so-casual stares from strangers that made her nervous.

"Ignore them, honey," Jacob whispered into her ear. "You'd think they'd never seen a cute, little white girl before." Bella giggled at this. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, okay? I'll look after you."

…...

An hour later and the party was in full swing, but after one-too-many cans of (cold, for a change) soda, Bella dragged Jacob aside.

"Can I borrow your house key, Jacob?"

"Sure, sure...Any reason why?" Jacob queried with raised eyebrows.

"Erm...I kind of need to use the bathroom," Bella replied with an embarrassed grimace.

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "You _can_ pee in the woods, Bells...I'll keep watch to make sure no one can see you."

"There is no way I'm peeing in the woods, Jacob. I'm not a dog!" Bella hissed through gritted teeth.

"Wow. Low blow, Bells...Low blow."

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. But there is no way I'm doing that, Jake. What would I use as toilet tissue? Unless you're expecting me to "embrace nature" again and use a leaf like that time we went camping?"

Bella blushed and Jacob shuddered at the memory. "Oh...Sorry, my bad. I was just presuming you needed to pee...It's a different story if you need to, you know...do a number two..."

"A number two? Jacob, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know...A number two...As in..." Jacob cleared his throat, "...a poo?"

"Ewwwwww, Jacob!" Bella screeched, blushing furiously and slapping his arm. "I do not need to do..._that..._thank you very much! God! Now, can I _please_ borrow your key before I _don't_ get to decide where I pee?"

Jacob chucked and finally reached into his pocket to retrieve his key. As soon as it touched Bella's palm, she made a very hasty beeline for Jacob's house...to the sound of his loud guffaws.

…...

Bella returned to the beach some fifteen minutes later, just as the pack were preparing the firework display. She immediately made her way over to them to ask if they needed any help, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, the pack began roaring with laughter (all except Jacob who growled at them, obviously not finding the "joke" funny, and turned away from her to (unbeknownst to Bella) painfully adjust himself in his pants) for she had returned from her bathroom break with her skirt accidentally tucked into her panties and her butt on _full _display...And she was totally clueless about it.

"Ooooookay...What did I miss?" Bella nervously asked Jacob, who refused to turn around to look at her.

"Oh, don't worry about Jake, Bella...He's just having a really _"hard"_ time at the moment." Embry managed to spit out between roars of laughter whilst bumping Jacob's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah...You know how Jake hates being the _"butt"_ of our jokes," Quil howled, with Paul high-fiving him.

"I think it's just the effect of the full _"moon."_ You know it makes us werewolves crazy," Jared pitched in, his "joke" being commended with a "good one, dude" by Embry.

"I personally think it's just jealousy "rearing" it's ugly head," Paul finished, clutching his sides which were close to splitting.

The jokes were completely lost on Bella and she was nothing but totally confused as to what was going on, and even more confused as to why Jacob looked so..._flustered_.

"Erm, Bells...I think you better come with me," Jacob whispered in her ear.

"What...Why?" Bella asked as Jacob led her over to the parking lot (she was going to be embarrassed enough as it was - He didn't need the pack honing in on their conversation).

"Jacob...What the hell's going on? Everyone has been acting so weird since I've gotten back and I've got a feeling that it's something to do with _us._ Did something happen while I was gone?" Bella said so innocently that Jacob felt his heart swell to abnormal proportions.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jacob mumbled under his breath with his head dipped, whilst rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Okay, Bells. Argh, there's no easy way to say this, honey...But...Erm...You kind of have your skirt tucked into your panties."

"WHAT!" Bella shrieked in humiliation and twisted her upper body around until she had a clear view of her butt, which, _yes_, was clearly exposed for _all_ to see.

Jacob just grimaced at Bella's horror-struck expression; he had seen Bella blush before, hell, he had seen her _mortified_ on numerous occasions, but the _burning_ color that was staining her face right now was one that he had _never_ witnessed before. Her face was practically _glowing_ in the dark and Jacob was pretty sure that if he didn't calm her down soon, she was going to spontaneously combust right in front of him. He was one hundred and eight degrees and even _he_ could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_..." Bella repeated with wide eyes and hands cupped over her mouth. She had _still_ not fixed the dilemma by un-tucking her skirt and it was making it very hard for Jacob to concentrate as he couldn't stop staring. She did have a very nice butt.

"Hey...It's not so bad, honey." Jacob gulped, pulling her hands away from her face and ducking down to look at her, "At least you have a _really_ cute ass."

"Holy crow, Jacob! Do not talk about my butt and STOP CHECKING IT OUT!" Bella screamed at him, shoving at his chest.

"Sorry, Bells...But it's pretty hard not to since it's on full display...And...Well...The super cute panties – which I can still see, by the way - are not making it any easier...Are those wolves?" Jacob said, bending over to openly stare at her panties - and butt - to get a closer look. "I couldn't figure out whether they were wolves or puppies – they're so tiny." Jacob was now _touching _her panties in fascination.

"Jacob, turn around, damn it and quit touching my butt! Gah, I have never been so humiliated in all my life," Bella mumbled, finally adjusting her skirt so her butt was covered once again. "I will never live this down! I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life living as a cave dweller...I'll never see the sun, _or you_,again. And for your information," Bella grumbled, "_y__es_, they're wolves, okay. I saw them and thought they were novel - no one was ever supposed to see them, least of all the _whole pack!_ Now everyone's going to think I'm, like, obsessed with you or something because I wear panties with wolves on them, and you're a wolf..."

Jacob hid the fact that Bella wearing wolf-panties really turned him on. His undying lust was not going to placate her.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about the pack too much, honey. Half of them won't live to see another day anyway as I'm gonna have to kick their asses from here to Timbuktu... Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks you have a hot ass..." Jacob snarled.

Bella groaned, crossing her arms and actually _stomping_ her foot like a petulant child. Jacob laughed at the display. She was nothing but adorably beautiful and her attempt at a "threatening" exhibition was having the totally opposite effect on him, but Bella's best death glare finally caused him to raise his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay... No more butt talk. Now, how about we go back to the party and watch some fireworks?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't go back there, Jacob. I can't face anyone..." Bella hissed, staring at Jacob in disbelief.

Jacob sighed, but upon overhearing his brothers creating a new nickname for Bella, decided that going back to the beach was apparently _not _such a good idea. He doubted that being referred to as "Butt-swells, Bells," was going to improve her mood much.

"Okay, I know somewhere we can go. Hop on..." Jacob said, crouching down so he could give Bella a piggy-back ride to cliffs, "...Your tiny little legs definitely weren't designed for rock-climbing.

"Uh-Uh, I'm not getting on your back, Jake. I'm wearing a skirt in-case you've forgotten."

"Trust me, honey. I haven't forgotten," Jacob murmured, quickly sweeping her up bridal style before she could protest, casually-but-not-so-casually placing his hands on her soft, bare thighs.

Bella giggled, sweetly. "Ugh...You really are a dog, Jake!"

Jacob licked her face playfully. "Woof!"

…...

That night Bella and Jacob sat – hand-in-hand - atop the edge of the cliff and watched the fireworks light up the sky with pretty colors. Jacob got to see Bella's wolf-panties up close, and Bella realized that she really didn't mind Jacob staring at her butt after all... In fact, she quite _liked_ it.

_The End._


End file.
